


Little Purple Riding Hood

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Marianne's massive cock, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, please do not take any of this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marianne worried that she might be too much for Lorenz to handle. Lorenz vowed to rise to the challenge, and he was not afraid to enlist the help of his classmates to ensure his success.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue (Marianne)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago as, uh, badly needed practice, and almost hurt myself cringing when I recently reread it so enjoy? The original plan was to have a chapter for every Golden Deer. This might stay forever unfinished but it's so silly that I thought I might as well share the first two chapters of it anyway. Who knows, I might come back to it if I ever need an excuse to write something ridiculous.

It was big.

Lorenz would be lying if he tried to pretend he was any kind of connoisseur on the matter. Really, his experience was limited to himself, the odd accidental peek in the bath house, and the one shockingly detailed illustration he once found in a book in his father's private library. But still, if his education on the subject was to be trusted, and there was no reason to believe his education on any subject was anything less than the best, then really they weren't ever supposed to be so... massive.

But, oh, now he was staring, and making Marianne terribly uncomfortable, and that was most ungentlemanly of him. She looked like she was about to cry, the poor thing, and her hands, that were still holding up her skirts despite her apparent distaste for being exposed in such a way, were trembling and clutching the fabric. She looked so shy, like she thought there was something of which she ought to be ashamed, and that just wouldn't do.

“Now you see why...”

Her voice, already barely louder than a whisper, faded before she could finish the sentence. She seemed to need a moment to gather herself, as if pushing any words past her lips demanded all of her strength.

“You see why you should stop... pursuing me. I'm sorry...” she said, not quite looking at him but not looking down at herself either, as if she couldn't bear the sight of her own body so exposed.

Lorenz didn't understand why she would say such a thing to him. Did he not assure her time and time again that nothing in the world, no perceived flaw of hers or allegedly shameful secret, could possibly make him love her any less? Yes, he had been surprised, as he was sure most would be, but surely his being taken slightly off guard was not enough to put the depth of his feelings into question.

“Marianne,” he started. Her eyes never went near his face, but the tiny, startled noise she let out told him she was listening. “Marianne, I have told you this before and I have no issue with telling you again: you are beautiful just the way you are, and nothing you show me can alter that fact. I adore every part of you,”he said, keeping his eyes resolutely on her face, “even the more... unexpected.” Oh, it really was unexpectedly big.

“But surely something like this will make things a bit... difficult,” she said, finally letting go of her now wrinkled uniform. It did not quite manage to cover the part of her that still stood proudly upwards, as if in defiance of Marianne's own reticence. She had him cover his eyes earlier as she stroked herself to full length, after her initial reveal failed to scare him away. She had insisted that he would change his mind once he witnessed the true magnitude of the problem, which only served to make Lorenz more determined to prove to her that the noble heir of House Gloucester was not so easily intimidated.

In truth, her earlier demonstration only served to intrigue and awe him. The secrets of her body might not be what he expected, but now more than ever, he was convinced that she was truly something special, and he couldn't help but congratulate himself on the keen sense of observation that led him to the discovery of such a rare beauty. A lesser man might have given up, not possessing the refined and cultured taste necessary to truly appreciate all that she was, but Lorenz vowed to rise to the challenge and do all in his power to become the kind of man who could take everything she had to give.

“My dear Marianne, I promise you there will be no problem at all!” he said, his most confident smile firmly set on his face. “True, it might require some preparation, and some effort, but I will show you that this is nothing Lorenz Hellman Gloucester cannot handle!”

\---

Marianne all but collapsed into her bed as soon as Lorenz was gone and her door was shut. She had simply intended to make him understand why he should stay away, and yet he had only seemed to double in confidence and enthusiasm. How was it possible, when he'd just seen the most monstrous part of her one could see with the naked eye? And yet he still called her beautiful. Would he still say it if he saw her now, she wondered, as she griped her cock with both her hands. It looked even bigger somehow, with her delicate hands around it, and she closed her eyes as if in prayer. It would stay in this state a long time if she didn't do this, she knew, but she wished it would be less pleasurable. As it was, she would have to ask the Goddess to forgive both the act and her enjoyment of it, and she knew it would be asking for too much.

Oh, would the Goddess ever forgive her, if she started thinking now about Lorenz's soft hands? Imagining his sure grip around her? Would he smile as brightly as he did just now, even as he touched her? Surely he would think it indecent, for her to think of him this way, but Marianne knew she didn't have the courage to apologize properly to him in class the next day. No, all her apologies would have to go to the Goddess.

But, oh, how she wished it didn't feel so good! Her cheeks were becoming flushed, her breaths were becoming harsh, and her thoughts were getting away from her. It must be some beastly part of her, some unholy part of her heart, that, no longer content with imagining Lorenz's hands on her, manifested in her mind visions of his mouth, of his lips, of his tongue...

Just in time, Marianne remembered herself. She was still wearing her uniform, and had near made a mess of it, so far gone as she was. She stripped as fast as she could, nearly ripping off a button, lamenting her wildness. Her clothes were left in a pile on the floor as she threw herself back into bed. But her thoughts were calmer now, and in her mind she saw Lorenz smiling again. He would have been far more gentle with her clothes, she was sure. He might even have folded them neatly, hers and his, before joining her in bed. He was so sweet, and she couldn't understand why he wouldn't be disgusted by her. Was it her curse seeping into him? Was she herself corrupting him, turning him into the kind of person who would tolerate her... who would want her... in his life... in his...

Marianne's moans sounded very loud to her own ears as she came. She hoped that the Goddess was merciful, and that no one had heard her, even though she knew that the humiliation would be no more than what she deserved. It couldn't be right that she felt so satisfied, so sated, after such a vile act. She should confess as much to the Goddess, and she should do it before dinner, lest her sinfulness infect her classmates. And so she cleaned the spend from her chest and neck with a rag, put her clothes back on, and headed for the cathedral.


	2. Hilda

Hilda was in the dining hall, enjoying a nice afternoon sorbet and minding her own business, which was boring, when she spotted Lorenz heading towards her with that Lorenz walk that meant he wanted something. Unfortunately, there was a good chance this meant she was about to be even more bored _and_ have a job to do. That was just unacceptable, obviously, which is why she decided to take the initiative as soon as he sat down.

“Hi Lorenz! As you can see, I'm busy eating. I have to eat this _real_ slow or it gives me this terrible headache, you know? So I'm going to be busy for a while still, sorry!”

But Lorenz wasn't known for taking a hint, so instead of leaving Hilda to her snack and her free time, he said, “Of course! I do not mean to rush you, please, take all the time you need,” and she resigned herself to an afternoon of small talk and half melted sorbet.

“So, what brings you here? It seemed like you were looking for me,” she said between tiny licks of her spoon.

“Well observed, as expected of you, Hilda! I need help concerning a delicate matter, and I believe you are the perfect person for the job,” Lorenz said.

“Oh, me? Aw, thanks,” she said, stalling. The word “delicate” implied something gossip-worthy, and it _had_ been a few days since anything interesting was going on. On the other hand, “help” implied “work” and she was _so_ not about that. Oh well, she could always have him tell her the juicy details and turn him down after, right? 

“Sure, just tell me what's wrong. I can't promise I'll be able to help though.”

“Well, it's not that there's anything wrong, per se. It's about Marianne,” Lorenz began. Hilda thought, alright, these two have been getting closer lately, and, sure, and she didn't really _get_ Marianne's taste, but if Lorenz wanted some help doing something nice for her then Hilda just might agree to help him willingly.

And then he said , “She seems to believe that  if we were to develop  a more, um,  _intimate_ relationship,  we would run into difficulties . I  intend to put her fears  to rest.” And Hilda  _knew_ .

“Oh! So she showed you her... you know,” Hilda said with a gesture that had Lorenz looking around the near empty dining hall worriedly. Clearly, they both knew.

“Did she show it to you as well?” Lorenz asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Not really, I just saw it by accident one time. Yeah, it's pretty big isn't it?” Marianne had been adorably shy when Hilda tried to ask her about it. In the end, she hadn't been able to get anything out of her, though. That girl really had no idea how to take advantage of her best assets, it was such a shame!

“When I saw it it was big, but I guess it gets bigger. How big does it get? Do you know?” When Lorenz raised an eyebrow, she added: “I mean, if I'm helping I need to know the facts!”

That seemed to convince him. He quickly looked around again, then gestured with both his hands.

“Huh,” Hilda said in wonder.

“Now, I want to prove to her that this is nothing a noble of my caliber can't take–”

“Huh,” Hilda said again. Lorenz cleared his throat.

“–but as you can imagine, that is going require some practice.”

“Huh,” Hilda said a third time. Lorenz stared at her. She snapped out of it.

She wasn't sure why he'd decided to ask her to help. Was it because she was Marianne's friend? Well, it was true that she wasn't going to gossip about sweet Marianne of all people, so he wasn't wrong about that. Or rather, she wouldn't gossip about it with anyone who would be mean to her, at least, and that was the important thing wasn't it?

She took a moment to consider. She was pretty sure he wasn't the type to make her do all the hard work, so this could still be low effort if she played her cards right. And he wasn't ugly or anything. Sure, she wasn't _into_ him, but she wasn't especially _not_ either. He was almost cute sometimes actually, all eager like that. And, well, she was a bit bored and maybe a teensy bit horny. Of course, this was for Marianne's sake too.

“I have something you can use to practice with, actually,” she decided to say. “Lucky you!” She took another bite of sorbet, and gave him her most charming smile.

\---

“Hilda, by no mean do I want to imply that you look anything less than lovely, but I am unsure why you would need to take most of your clothes off for this.”

Naturally, Hilda looked absolutely stunning, lying on her bed wearing nothing but her brassiere and stockings. She seemed to enjoy putting herself on display, no doubt aware of the effect her generous curves and tasteful choice of lingerie would have on any observer, and Lorenz felt quite fortunate to be allowed to gaze upon Hilda's naked glory. This set up might lend itself to misunderstandings, however, which had him rather worried about being involved in a situation that might endanger a lady's reputation.

“But Lorenz, I can't risk getting oil on my uniform. Cleaning that up would be such a _pain,_ ” she explained, seeming to bury herself even deeper in her pile of pillows as she wriggled emphatically on the last word.

“I can appreciate the practicality in that, and I commend you for your foresightedness, but if that's such a concern then surely it would be easier to simply lend me this toy?”

Hilda stroked the fancy looking dildo she had strapped to her hips pensively for a moment.

“Isn't this more realistic though? And, uh, this way I can be your moral support!”

“Oh, I see! Of course, more realistic training will be more efficient. I am sincerely grateful that you would go so far as to take time out of your day to help me, Hilda. Truly, your generosity knows no bounds.”

“Right...” Hilda trailed off, looking mildly uncomfortable for a moment. Before Lorenz could ask her about it, however, she perked up. “Here, take this!” She threw him a small bottle of something viscous. “You should take your clothes off too. I'm not kidding about the clean up,” she giggled. “And then you should, you know, stretch a bit. I can help you if you're not sure how!”

“Don't worry, I know how to do this,” Lorenz said, as he started to unbutton his jacket. “Theoretically,” he specified.

As he stripped out of his clothes and draped them neatly on the back of her chair, Hilda's bold, appraising gaze made him blush. While she herself appeared supremely unperturbed by her current state of undress, he felt her eyes on him almost like a physical sensation. He knew she couldn't possibly find him anything less than gorgeous, of course, and it was only fair that he would allow her time to admire his nakedness as he admired hers, but the way she deliberately followed him with her eyes made him feel somewhat self-conscious. Just another aspect of this kind of activity that a bit of practice would help him get used to, he supposed.

When she saw he was finished, she patted the mattress next to her hip invitingly. He joined her on her bed, on his knees, with a leg on either side of stomach. While he was busy unstopping the bottle she gave him and coating his fingers with oil, she ran her hands up and down his thighs.

“Your skin is _sooo_ soft,” she purred.

“Of course,” Lorenz said distractedly. As he reached awkwardly between his legs to poke at himself, he was starting to realize he didn't think this quite all the way through. It was dawning on him that Hilda would just be lying there looking at him for however long it would take him to finger himself open. Again, he felt the heat rise to his face. Suddenly, he thought he must look fairly ridiculous.

“Is everything alright?” Hilda asked. His thoughts must have shown on his face.

“Everything is just fine, thank you, Hilda. I will try not to take too long to, um, get ready,” he said. He looked behind him and considered Hilda's toy for a moment. It was not unreasonably large, in fact it was about the same size as he was. Still, now that he had one finger inside himself, it was becoming self-evident that, unfortunately, getting ready was going to take a bit of time. The feeling of something moving inside him wasn't one he was accustomed to, and it occurred to him that it might have been smart to remedy that before just now.

“Hey, don't rush. I would feel bad if you hurt yourself or something,” Hilda said, pouting. She reached up to rearrange her hair so it would fall more gracefully on her array of pillows. Lorenz appreciated her attention to details. “I'm not in a hurry or anything.”

Feeling only somewhat reassured, Lorenz kept on with his task. Thankfully, Hilda's hands were back to caressing his thighs, and what she could reach of his stomach and chest, and he found it did a marvelous job of soothing his nerves. Once in a while, she hummed a quiet, appreciative sound, and the thought of her enjoying watching him touch himself this way sent a little jolts of arousal through him. He experimented a bit with the angle of his wrist, searching for his pleasure, and, oh, soon the vaguely strange feeling evolved into something altogether more pleasant.

They continued like this for a little while, Lorenz slowly but surely fingering himself open, Hilda caressing him everywhere but his now hard cock. Finally, he deemed himself sufficiently prepared. After getting the dildo nice and slick, Lorenz handed Hilda the bottle so she could put it somewhere out of the way before shuffling back until he was hovering right above it's glistening tip.

“Here, I'll hold it up,” Hilda said helpfully.

“Thank you.”

With a sigh, he eased the head of the toy inside him, and then another inch of it or so. When he stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling, he thought back to Marianne and almost despaired at how far from his goal the comparatively small length of the toy was. But it was beneath him to worry in such an unproductive way, and, besides, how could he, when Hilda was smiling up at him so encouragingly? With renewed determination, he let himself sink down a bit further, and further, slowly, until the entirety of the toy was inside him at last. Hilda was still smiling at him, her face now slightly flushed, her expression openly aroused, and he smiled back at her proudly.

“You know, you look pretty cute like this.” She ran a finger from the base of his cock to the tip, giggling to herself when it twitched. Lorenz couldn't keep himself from moaning.

“Cute? I– Ah!” She had closed her fist around him and started pumping it idly, and the sensation, combined with the new to him feeling of being stuffed full, left him close to overwhelmed. He straightened his back and ran his clean hand through his hair in an attempt to compose himself. “I was rather aiming for handsome.”

“Sure! Handsome. In a cute way.” She let go of him and he couldn't quite convince himself that the sound that came out of him wasn't a whine. She repositioned herself on the bed and he was nearly breathless from the way her ample chest was pushed out alluringly, and from the slight shifting of the dildo inside him. “I think you should start moving now.”

So he did, and as soon as he started he knew he wouldn't be able to do it for long. It was so much, the friction, the pressure. Almost immediately, he was panting and closing his eyes, his slow, unpracticed pace only making every inch drag on more intensely.

Lorenz felt Hilda grab one of his hands, unbalancing him for a moment. The way she entwined their fingers and squeezed briefly made a lump rise in his throat, oversensitive as he currently was. Then she brought his hand to his cock and he took her suggestion, pumping himself in time with the slow grind of his hips, until his pleasure finally peaked, and he pressed himself flush against her and came with a small cry.

When Lorenz opened his eyes again, still  panting , Hilda was breathing almost as hard as he was.  His gaze was drawn to her slightly parted lips, her forearm pressed unto the side of her breast, before he  noticed the milky white droplets across her stomach and on the intricate lace of her underwear.

“My apologies for the mess,” he said, because that was polite. His mouth felt dry and he still felt a bit dazed. He watched in confusion as she slid a hand down her stomach, then up to her lips, mesmerized by her pink tongue darting out to lick at a finger. As soon as he carefully eased himself off of her, she moved to her feet and extricated herself from her harness. She produce a small towel from a drawer and patted herself dry before handing it to him.

“Don't worry about that, it will wash out,” Hilda said confidently. “But, hey, Lorenz, I am _so_ turned on and _so_ exhausted from helping you. You're going to help me, right?”

The prospect of being needed pulled Lorenz out of his stupor. How convenient that a way for him to show Hilda his gratitude should present itself! “Why, it would be very rude of me to keep a lady hanging.”

“I knew you'd say that. You're so reliable.” It warmed his heart that she thought so. She settled back on the bed, this time with her legs spread. “Won't you put you mouth on me? Please.”

How could he say no, when he was the one who put her in this state? He dutifully positioned himself between her legs. He had refrained from touching her unnecessarily before, as he wasn't sure if it would be welcome, let alone appropriate, and so he was awed by the silky softness of the inside of her thighs, and was amazed at how pink and wet she was.

Gingerly, he gave her clit a small lick. She arched towards him, which he interpreted as encouragement. It occurred to him that this was the only circumstance he knew of where it was more rude to keep his tongue inside of his mouth.

He kept licking at her experimentally, guided by her moans and her praise. Even combined with the movements of her hips, he found it confusing guidance at best, but he thought he must be doing a rather good job of it regardless since her cries were rising in intensity. She was getting loud enough, in fact, that it was likely someone passing by outside her room might hear her. When he made to pull back and tell her so, however, she grabbed the back of his head with surprising strength and held him in place. With her loudest moans yet, she pressed herself unto his mouth, and after his initial surprise he did his best to accommodate her, delighted by the way she pulsed against his tongue.

Finally she let him go, and relaxed back into the pillows with a contented sigh. “Ah! Thank you, Lorenz. I really needed that. What do you know, hard work does feel good sometimes, after all. I think I deserve I nice, long nap now, don't you think?”

“In that case, I suppose I better leave. Thank you again for your help.” He got up, and almost bowed, but at the last minute he remembered he was still naked, which would have made it look more comical than elegant, and he refrained.

Just as he finished getting dressed again, as he was turning to leave, Hilda called to him, “Wait!”

She sat up and gestured at him to come closer. Holding him in place with one hand, she proceeded to dab at his face with a handkerchief. He kept standing there in stunned silence as she went on to fuss with his hair, smoothing the disturbed strands of it with her fingers.

“There you go! That's much better,” she said cheerfully, giving his cheek a couple of gentle pats as she let him go. Lorenz felt a wave of embarrassment as he tried to imagine the state in which he almost walked out of the room.

“Come back whenever you want, okay? I'll be happy to help you.”

“Then I shall do so. Alright then, farewell for now.” This time, he did bow. As he closed the door to her room, consumed by thoughts of the progress made and of the long way he had yet to go, he caught a glimpse of Hilda pulling the blankets on top of herself, contented and peaceful.


End file.
